Fly Swatter War
by QueenAurora
Summary: What happens when five-year-old Hiccup get's his hands on a fly swatter? Hilarity, that's what. One-shot.


_Okay, this is just a little idea that popped in my head after hearing Fly Swatter War from E-Kathryn. For those who don't know, she is the one that's helping me turn my story, Return of the dragon rider, into an audiobook. Fly Swatter War is a fragment she recorded where she and her siblings end up in a... fly swatter war. You can listen to it on Soundcloud, just search for e-k-12. There are also a few chapters from Return of the dragon rider you can listen to._

_Anyway, after listening to Fly Swatter War and nearly dying of laughter, and after talking back and forth with her about it, I was stuck with a mental image of a five-year-old Hiccup, wielding a fly swatter and hitting every one he could reach. This was an image I couldn't shake so I decided to turn it into a small one-shot. I have no idea if fly swatters existed on Berk, if they even had flies there, but let's just assume they did. Not the bright coloured plastic things we have today of course, but something that was most likely made out of wood and fabric._

_Also, I like to think that it wasn't all bad when Hiccup was younger. I like to believe that he and his father could have fun, even if those moment were rare. So here it is, a small moment of fun for little Hiccup and his dad._

_I dedicate this story to E-Kathryn, a.k.a Crimsom-Strength, as a way to thank her for all she has done for me already. I hope she, and every one else, will have as much fun reading it as I hat writing it._

_Enjoy!_

**Fly Swatter War**

'HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD, GIVE ME THAT FLY SWATTER, NOW!'

Stoick had his arms crossed as he looked down on the small five-year-old in front of him. Hiccup was clutching the fly swatter with both hands, staring up at his father, pouting. He wasn't about to give up his newest toy just yet. Stoick took a deep breath to command the boy to hand over the fly swatter when the child hit him with it. It didn't hurt, Hiccup wasn't strong enough for that, but it took him by surprise. He stood stunned, staring at the child.

Hiccup giggled, then took of as fast as his little legs could carry him, waving the fly swatter around. This new game was fun! He trotted through the village toward the forge. That's were Gobber was. Gobber was also fun. He ran into the forge, wielding the fly swatter like it was a sword. Gobber looked at him with amusement as the boy started to hit his leg with the thing.

'Wha' do we have 'ere then?'

He bent over, picking up the boy with his hook. The child shrieked as he was now dangling above the ground, still waving the fly swatter around, hitting Gobber where ever he could.

'And wha' is this?'

Gobber took the fly swatter from the child's little hands. Hiccup protested loudly when his toy was taken away from him, trying to grab it from the man's grasp.

'Gimme fly swatter gimme fly swatter gimme fly swatter!'

Gobber looked from Hiccup to the fly swatter, then he smiled.

'Here ya go laddie.'

He put the child down, giving him the fly swatter. Hiccup shrieked with joy as he once again began hitting Gobber's leg. The blacksmith laughed while he walked towards the fire, followed by the fly swatter and the one holding it.

'Hiccup! Where are you!'

Hiccup yelped when he heard his fathers voice and ran towards the back room. He hid in it, peeking from behind the curtain that separated the room from the forge.

'Gobber, have you seen Hiccup?'

'Eeeeeehhhhhhh...' Gobber stroke his mustache while he glanced at the back room, seeing Hiccup's head peek from behind the curtain. 'No... no I haven't.'

He gestured the the curtain with his hand. Stoick nodded slightly when he understood.

'Well, you don't mind if I look around a bit, don't you?'

'No' at all!'

'Where could he be...' Stoick mumbled while he "searched" the forge. 'Is he.. in here?' He looked into an empty basket. 'No, not in here. How about... back here?' He looked behind the cabinet of weapons. 'No, not here either. AHA!'

He yanked the curtain aside, revealing the boy holding the fly swatter in both hands. Hiccup yelped when his father found him. The man tried to grab his son, but the boy slipped between his legs and ran out of the forge again. Stoick sighed.

'Ah, he's just playing. Don't you worry about him.' Gobber said, putting his hand on Stoick's shoulder.

Stoick mumbled something, then left the forge. Hiccup was nowhere to be seen.

Hiccup had found a new target after leaving the forge. Astrid. The girl had been in front of her house, just sitting on the steps. Hiccup had run up to her and hit her on the head with his fly swatter.

'Hey!'

Hiccup giggled and ran away, chased by Astrid.

'Come here! Give me that fly swatter! Hiccup!'

But Hiccup wasn't planning on giving it up. Astrid chased him around the plaza, wielding a stick. Their fun continued until Hiccup ran into his father. Stoick send Astrid home and took his son with him. Hiccup was still refusing to hand over the fly swatter.

Stoick carried him home for dinner. But even when they were eating Hiccup wouldn't let go of the fly swatter. He was hitting the table with it, over and over. Finally, Stoick had had enough.

'That's it! Hand it over, now!'

He yanked the fly swatter from the boy's hands, breaking the thing in the process. Hiccup stared at the two pieces in shock, then he started crying.

'Oh for the love of... Hiccup, it's just a fly swatter!'

Hiccup looked at his father, his eyes swimming with tears before he ran up the stairs and to his room. Stoick sighed and looked at the broken fly swatter.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Later that night, Stoick went up to his son's room. He opened the door end looked inside. Hiccup was laying on the bed, curled up in a ball.

'Hiccup?'

The boy didn't answer.

'Hiccup? Come here son, I have something for you.'

Hiccup looked up. He was still pouting and Stoick couldn't help but laugh at his son's face. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

'I'm sorry I broke the fly swatter. I was tired, it had been a long day.'

Hiccup didn't say anything, but looked at his father expectingly. Stoick smiled and pulled a fly swatter from behind his back. Hiccup's face lit up like a christmas tree as he grabbed the fly swatter from his father's hand.

'Fly swatter!' He proclaimed, holding it in the air.

'Yes, and look here!'

Stoick pulled out another fly swatter and Hiccup shrieked, then ran down the stairs. Stoick followed him, waving the fly swatter like he would wave his battle axe at dragons. He chased his son around the table, pretending that the boy was faster than he was.

That night the Haddock house was filled with the laughter of a child, and the thundering laugh of a man. That night, there were no fights. That night, there was a rare moment of fun between father and son, as they fought the Fly Swatter Wars.


End file.
